


Papico

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Sudah mulai terasa musim panas. Konoha berniat ke konbini untuk membeli papico popslice.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Konoha Akinori, Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Papico

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Hairuichi
> 
> Sila beri kritik dan saran bila berkenan.

Sudah mulai terasa musim panas. Konoha berniat ke konbini untuk membeli papico _popslice_ ; sejenis es lilin.

Sesampainya, ia menemukan satu papico di lemari pendingin. Hanya satu. Digeser kemudian pintunya lalu diambil di antara tumpukan es krim yang lain.

Namun, ada tangan lain yang juga ingin mengambil papico itu.

Saling menataplah mereka.

"Oh, kau... kapten voli Nohebi, kan? Daishou?" tanya Konoha memastikan.

"Ya?"

Mata Konoha mengarah pada papico. Diambilnya es itu, kemudian diberikan pada Daishou.

"Ini buat kau saja."

Daishou menaikan alis, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Buat kau saja." Diambilnya tangan Daishou, lantas ditaruhnya papico itu.

Konoha pun pergi mencari minuman lain saja untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Daishou cuma bisa menatap papico di tangannya kini.

Baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Konoha menghilang dari pandangan.

Hari berikutnya di waktu yang sama, Daishou kembali ke konbini itu. Membeli dua papico. Setelahnya ia menunggu di kursi depan konbini.

Dua jam namun tak nampak Konoha kini.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun sama, sampai akhirnya di hari ketujuh.

Daishou tetap membali dua papico. Baru saja ia keluar dari Konbini, Konoha muncul di depannya.

"Oh, Daishou?"

Daishou menyodorkan satu papico pada Konoha, "Untukmu."

Konoha mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Mengganti papico yang lalu."

Konoha tegelak, "Astaga. Padahal tidak usah seperti ini. Tapi, terima kasih." dierimanya papico itu.

Daishou menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Setelah ini kau pulang naik apa? Kereta?" tanya Konoha.

"Hm." Daishou mengangguk.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, aku mau beli sesuatu. Tunggu di sini."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kita pulang bersama."


End file.
